


It Happened in a Moment (Mood Board)

by Aceometric



Series: Mood Boards [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e03 Family of Rogues, Gen, Mood Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceometric/pseuds/Aceometric
Summary: If Barry acted. If Barry moved. Lisa would be the one who suffered.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen & Leonard Snart & Lisa Snart, Barry Allen & Lisa Snart, Leonard Snart & Lisa Snart
Series: Mood Boards [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578589
Kudos: 17





	It Happened in a Moment (Mood Board)

It happened in a moment.

Three men. A hallway. A bomb. A gun.

The plan had been terrible from the beginning, relying on luck and stupidity.

Months later Barry would look back and find it funny: The superhero was the most competent criminal that day.

But in that moment all he could think of was his death.

The gun: moving towards it target. He could stop it, he was fast enough. But should he? Should he risk Lisa’s life like that?

She may be a criminal, a thief, possibly even more, but she didn’t deserve to be held hostage to control her brother.

She didn’t deserve to die to punish him.

If Barry acted. If Barry moved. Lisa would be the one who suffered.

It happened in a moment: For a speedster, an eternity.

He let himself slow down. The gun continued its swing. And Lewis Snart died. In a flash of cold.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr is aceometric](https://aceometric.tumblr.com/)


End file.
